


A Contracts Fate

by nightwind83



Category: Naruto
Genre: takeing maters into your own hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwind83/pseuds/nightwind83
Summary: After the events of the chunin exams, Hinata discovers the Hyuga clans plans for her future and takes matters into her own hands. Not for Sasuke Hinata fans. one-shot





	A Contracts Fate

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto if I did then someone would have made a statement about the foolishness of forcing a kunoichi into a marriage contract.

A Contracts Fate  
(v1.1)

Despite being an outcast among her own clan Hinata liked to help them when she could. She often found herself helping with the cooks or maids. Her favorite place to help though was the clan archive. What others considered tedious she found relaxing. Add that she was at least being some use always pleased her. She knows that it was whispered that the kunoichi had resigned herself to the branch house. Rumors had only intensified since her loss to Neji in the recent chunin exams.  
Truly Hinata didn't know how she felt about the possibility of being sealed. If not for the more questionable aspects of the cage bird seal Hinata would most likely have asked to be transferred to the branch house just to avoid the pressures of the main Hyuga house. The other reason she didn't ask for the transfer is that she figured that she would be more helpful to the one she admired as a main house Hyuga on his path to Hokage.  
A blush rushed to Hinata's face as a vivid picture of her standing by Naruto-kun's side with him dressed in his Hokage robes. Such thoughts have become frequent, even more, embarrassing ones, as of late. Finding out about the blood oath seemed to act as some kind of catalyst for her fantasies.  
Naruto-kun was a very passionate and caring person. The heiress was sure he would do the same for strangers. Yet the act was right out of an old fairy tale. Hinata the love-struck princess and Naruto the gallant hero seeking to right the wrongs against her on his way to greatness.  
If this was one of those stories then Naruto-kun's fight with Neji-niisan would be the first step in their future relationship.  
Hinata bit her lip this would be the second time he would be fighting for her. Acting quickly Hinata activated her Byakugan. No one else was in the archive. It made sense the archivist was old, moody and a stickler for his own rules. She was one of the few that he trusted to leave unsupervised.  
As she approached the clan contracts the musty smell of old paper, wax, ink and dried blood from seals filled her nose. It formed a unique metallic stench at filled the air.  
"Eep," the sound escaped Hinata's lips as she spots her name were the marriage contracts were held. With trembling hands, the Hyuga grabbed the scroll. Tears instantly welling up as she spots the Hyuga clan's flame next to the Uchiha clan's fan.  
From somewhere heiress finds the strength to open the scroll, quickly finding the name of her betrothed.  
Sasuke Uchiha.  
…....  
Hiashi Hyuga knocked at the door of the village secure archive to announce his presence.  
"Ah, Hiashi thank you for showing up so promptly."  
"No problem Hokage-same what seems to be the issue?"  
"Last night someone broke into the village archive specifically the section dealing with the Hyuga clan. No one was discovered and were unsure of what might be missing. The backup vault dealing with clan techniques and critical documents is as far as we can tell untouched."  
"I would think so Mito Senju made the seals herself." Hiashi commented.  
"Yes given it was her motion detection seal that allowed us to even know of the break-in I figure that its fine. If you could have your clan archivist provide a list we'll double check it against what's here to be safe."  
"Of course Hokage-sama you will have it before the days done. If I may ask how did this even happen? The village archive is supposed to be even more secure than any of the clans." Hiashi swore he saw a hint of red on the village leaders ears.  
"We have been making upgrades to the system based on the forbidden scroll incident. The last person to check on the progress of the upgrades left the system down when they left last night. I assure you that the village will spare no expense getting any missing items back."  
"I expect no less Hokage-sama. If you will excuse me I will go get that list for you."

….  
A slight breeze brought the scent of smoke to Hiashi's nose. The investigation into the break into the village archive showed nothing missioning. The current theory is someone sought to steal Hyuga techniques and been unprepared for Mito-sams's seals. A mission to attempt a break in by one of the village's top infiltrators was scheduled after the chunin exams.  
Haishi put that thought aside. All that could be done was being done. The smell of smoke was of more concern. Nothing should be burning at this time in the compound.  
Activating his Byakugan the clan head frowned. His eldest was the one responsible. Moven towards the locations he took a read on his daughter. she was clearly nerves yet was scowling at the burning remains of some scrolls. Her body language spoke of a deep sense of satisfaction. A sureness that was unlike her.  
The father deactivated his bloodline inheritance. He did not need to deal with teenage accusations of invasion of privacy. Still, he needed to find out what she was doing and why.  
Reluctantly Hiashi entered the clearing. "Daughter, what are you burning?"  
"Eep, f-father" Hinata replied startled. recovering the heiress answered with a hint of annoyance "I discovered...an oversight on the clans part and have gathered all evidence of the..the error...before it comes to light and shames us."  
Hiashi blinked in surprise despite the sight stutter Hinata spoke with a strength he never heard before. Perhaps she was finally coming into her own as a Hyuga.  
"Very good daughter, are you sure you got all the evidence on the clan's error?"  
"Yes, Father once the fire is done, ALL the evidence will be gone." Hinata glared at the burning scrolls as if her gaze would speed up the process.  
"I'll leave you to your work than." Hiashi left the swell of pride in his child lifting his spirit.  
As her father left Hinata let out a yawn. She was too tired to care of her father's complaints. Irritation that he was the one that made the error settled in her heart as well. Getting the village copy of the marriage contract had been surprisingly easy. Though luck had much to do with it. Hinata's chest still hurt from crawling through the vents. Honestly, no one would check them as she left a few deposits of coughed up blood, she hoped. Getting the Uchiha clans copy had been the most difficult part only achieved an hour ago. Still, it had been done.  
Hinata sighed with a touch of disillusionment. The fact that the contract hadn't been with Naruto-kun proved that she didn't live in a fairy tale. The heiress supposed that it didn't matter she was a kunoichi. She might be shy but there was zero chance she'd willingly go into a marriage she didn't want. It was probably better this way being able to write her own story instead, no matter how long it took.  
Hinata watched as the fire consumed a future she never wanted as she dreamed of one she did.


End file.
